poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aigis's Adventures series
After the end of Persona 3, Aigis and friends decide to go on awesome adventures. As done by Thomas the Adventurer. The Squad *Aigis *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Mitsuru Kirijo *Akihiko Sanada *Fuuka Yamagishi *Ken Amada *Koromaru *Metis (in season 2 onwards) *Labyrs (In Season 3 onwards after Gokaiger vs. Galvan) The Villains *'Strega' **Takaya Sakaki **Jin Shirato **Chidori Yoshino Other Characters *Igor *Elizabeth *Theo *Pharos The Adventures 'Season 1' *Aigis's Adventures of Aladdin *Aigis's Adventures of Batman Begins *Aigis is Home Alone *Aigis's Adventures of Wreck it Ralph *Aigis in The Nightmare Before Christmas *Aigis's Adventures of Coraline *Aigis's Adventures of Gokaiger Goseiger Batte of the 199 heroes *Aigis's Adventures of Space Sherrif Galvan The Movie 'Season 2' *Aigis meet Peter Pan *Aigis and The Dark Crystal *Aigis go into Labyrinth *Aigis go into Pan's Labyrinth *Aigis boards the Titanic *Aigis goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut *Aigis is Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Aigis's Adventures of The Dark Knight 'Season 3 (at this point is where it becomes Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures)' *Yu Narukami and Aigis in Beavis and Butthead do America *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of The Return of Jafar *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Galvan *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-A Canterlot Wedding *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of End of Evangelion *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Cowboy Bebop: The Movie *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Kamen Rider Fourze The Movie: Space, Here We Come *Yu Narukami and Aigis Adventures of Naussca of the Valley of the Wind *Yu Narukami and Aigis meet Ponyo *Yu Narukami and Aigis get Spirited Away *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Tokumei Sentai Gobuster The Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower *Yu Narukami and Aigis are Homestuck *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of The Dark Knight Rises 'Series' *Yu Narukami and Aigis go to Gavity Falls *Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of Power Rangers Mega Force *Yu Narukami and Aigis meet Daria *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop *Yu Narukami and Aigis in Regular Show *Yu Narukami and Aigis in Adventure Time *Yu Narukami and Aigis meet the Bravest Warriors *Yu Narukami and Aigis go to South Park *Yu Narukami and Aigis are Drawn Together *Yu Narukami and Aigis go to Deadman Wonderland *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of The Simpsons *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Futurama *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Tokumei Sentai Gobuster *Yu Narukami and Aigis meet Kamen Rider Fourze *Yu Narukami and Aigis go to Bob's Burgers *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic 'Specials' *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Shadowy Halloween *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Best Christmas Ever *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Super Hero Taisen *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Super Hero Taisen Z 'Spin-Offs' *Nanako's Adventures 'Pooh's Adventures' *Pooh's Adventures of Puella Magi Madoka Magica Triva *Due to the tone of some of the movies nothing will be cut, due to the fact that Persona 3, Persona 3 FES, and Persona 3 Portable is rated M for mature. *In Season 3 where it becomes Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures, Labrys from Persona 4 Arena joins the adventure team along with Yu and Aigis in Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Galvan *The reason why Minato/Minako, Ryoji Mochizuki, and Shinjiro Aragaki aren't a part of the squad is because of the events of Persona 3. In other words they're dead, however Aigis during the adventures remembers Minato/Minako through flashbacks from the events of Persona 3. Category:Aigis's Adventures Category:Thomas_the_Adventurer Category:Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures